If you're reading this: InuYasha style
by Kirara21
Summary: this one shot is based on the song 'If you're reading this' by Tim McGraw.


**If you're reading this: InuYasha style**

"Do you have to go?" she asked the man holding her in his arms "Yes, I have to go. I'd prefer to stay with you but I have been called into battle" she held him around his torso "cant they send someone else".

He put a hand on her cheek "I want to do this Kagome. I want to not only help protect this kingdom but also to protect you and..." he put a hand on her swollen belly "our unborn daughter"

"it could be a boy" "it's a girl, I know it" a tear rolled down Kagome's cheek "come back to us, promise me that". He smiled and kissed her "I promise" he gave Kagome one last passionate kiss then got in the wagon. As the wagons with Kagome's husband got farther away she puts a hand on her belly "well little one, it's just you and me for now"

_If __you're__ reading this, my momma's sitting there  
>Looks like I only got a one-way ticket over here<br>I sure wish I could give you one more kiss  
>And war was just a game we played when we were kids<em>

Kagome is now 8 1/2 months pregnant, it has been two months sense her husband went off to fight in the Great War. It has been 2 weeks sense she has gotten a letter from him and she is getting worried. Right now Kagome is paising across her kitchen floor waiting for the delivery man.

Sango Lin (Kags, BFF) and Imae Gin. "Kagome you got to stop paising and sit down, your pregnant and too much stress is not good for the baby" said Sango. "I can't help but worry Sango, it's been two weeks sense I have gotten a letter from him. What is something went wrong, what if he got captured, what if..." "KAGOME, calm down" said Imae. Kagome stopped where she is, "come and si down Kag" Sango offered again.

Just as Kagome was about to sit down, there was a knock at the door. Kagome rushed over and opened the door to find two solders in uniform, one was a wolf demon with his hair in a long pony tail at the top of his head, the other had short black hair bulled back into a rat tail "um excuse me" said Kagome.

"Miss Gin" asked the wolf soldier. "yes" answered Kagome. The other solder handed Kagome two letters one in a wight envelop the other yellow envelop. Kagome froze when she noticed the color of the envelop "no" she whispered, then looked at the men "it can't be".

"we are verry sorry for your loss miss Gin, is there anything you need" said the wolf soldier. "no. NO" Sango and Imae rushed to the door "Kagome what's wrong?" asked Imae, she then saw the yellow yellow envelop. "were is my son?" she asked the soldiers.

"we are sorry to say miss but he died in battle" said the soldier with the short black hair. Imae fell to the floor and cried. Sango took hold of Kagome before she fell to the floor. "Thanks for coming" Sango said to the soldiers. The soldiers said goodbye and left.

Sango too Kagome to the Kitchen and sat her down at the table then got Imae to the table and made some tea. They sat silently for an hour till Sango spoke up "do you want me to read the letters Kagome?" Kagome looked at the two envelops and passed the yellow one to Sango. Sango opened the envelop and read it, when she was finished Kagome was crying.

Sango hugged her "It's going to be ok Kagome... Do you ant me to read the other letter?" Kagome wiped away her tears and said "No" Kagome slowly opened the letter and read it

"To my loving Wife,

If you're reading this, Looks like I only got a one-way ticket over here. I sure wish I could give you one more kiss Kagome...

Kagome stopped and tried to hold back her tears before she continued.

_Well __I'm__ laying down my gun, __I'm__ hanging up my boots  
><em>_I'm__ up here with God and were both watching over you_

"I love so much and I'm sorry that I broke my promise to you, I hope that you can forgive me. I'll be laying down my sword and hanging up my boots. I'll be up In heaven with God and were both watching over you.

_So lay me down  
>In that open field out on the edge of town<br>And know my soul  
>Is where my momma always prayed that it would go<br>If __you're__ reading this __I'm__ already home_

So please lay me down were I proposed to you, under neath our tree, tell mama that I'm with God and that I'm ok..."

More tears slid down Imae's face as she smiled.

_If __you're__ reading this half way around the world  
>I wont be there to see the birth of our little girl<br>I hope she looks like you, I hope she fights like me  
>And stands up for the innocent and the weak<em>

"I guess I wont be there for the birth if our baby girl, I hope that she looks like you and fights like me. I hope that she will stand up for the innocents and the weak. Please tell our baby girl that papa will always love her..."

Kagome cried as she read the letter.

_I'm__ laying down my gun, __I'm__ hanging up my boots  
>Tell dad I <em>_don't__ regret that I followed in his shoes_

"Please tell my father that I don't regret that I followed in his shoes, and tell him that I want him to watch over his granddaughter for me

_So lay me down  
>In that open field out on the edge of town<br>And know my soul  
>Is where my momma always prayed that it would go<br>If __you're__ reading this __I'm__ already home_

I know that you are very upset and very angry at me right now and that's ok, I do not blame you. It's ok to be angry."

_If __you're__ reading this theres gonna come a day  
>When you move on and find someone else and that<em>_'__s okay  
>Just remember this <em>_I'm__ in a better place  
>Where soldiers live in peace and angels sing "Amazing Grace"<em>

Kagome stopped reading the letter, she was crying to hard. She puts a hand to her belly fealing her baby kick "it's ok little on" she said. A few minuets later she continued reading.

"There is going to be a day when you will move on and that's ok. I just want you to remember that I'm in a better place were soldiers live in peace.

_So lay me down  
>In that open field out on the edge of town<br>And know my soul  
>Is where my momma always prayed that it would go<br>If __you're__ reading this, if __you're__ reading this __I'm__ already home_

If you are reading this my love, then I'm already home..."

Kagome finished reading the letter, both her and Imae has a tear stained face. Sango helped Kagome to bed that night.

A week later was Kagome's husband's funeral, it was held at the palace. Everyone offered their condolences to Kagome. Right now Kagome is standing by her husbands casket, trying not the cry in-front of everyone.

A hand touched her shoulder "I'm sorry for your loss" said a man with a deep voice. Kagome turned around and looked at the man, she instantly recognized the man and curstyed "thank you, your majesty" "please, you do not have to curtsy. Today is to honer your husband" "thankyou, again your majesty" she said again. "you don't have to call me 'your majesty' today. Just call my InuYasha. King InuYasha if you must" Kagome smiled at InuYasha.

(bet you thought that Kagome's husband was InuYasha) "thankyou, King InuYasha for having Hojo's funeral here" "it's wase't a problem. Hojo died saving my life. If there is anything you need, please let me know and you wont have to pay for the funeral." "I cant thank you enough" "then don't" all of a sudden Kagome grabbed her belly. "are you ok" "I think my water just brock" "what?" Kagome grabbed King InuYasha's hand and said "I'm in labour. AHHHHH"

Kagome was rushed to one of the rooms in the castle. It's the middle of the night and Kagome is still in labour. "ok Kagome, I need you to give me one more push" said the castle's healer. "AAAAAHHHHH" Kagome screamed as she gave one last push and felt her baby slide out of her.

It was quiet for a second then there was a newborn baby cry. "Congratulations Miss Gin, ye have a beautiful baby girl" said the castle healer. The baby was cleaned then wrapped in a pink blanket and handed to Kagome. Kagome looked at her daughter for the first time "Hi there little one. Welcome to the world" Kagome smiled "I'm going to call you Angel" when Kagome looked up, she could have sworn she saw Hojo's spirit smiling at her and their daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>well I hope that uses liked it. please comment to let me know what yous thought.<strong>


End file.
